


Another One, Daddy!

by Kahlan_Amnell



Series: Drunk!fic Writing [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: DRUNK!FIC, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch does a good deed and it leads to something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another One, Daddy!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anonymous: 'Hotch, hula-hoop'

How they ended up with a luau party, Hotch would never know. Then again, it  was Garcia who planned it. The backyard was festooned with streamers and inflatable palm trees, and even had hired ukulele players strumming out tropical tunes.

And just for the fun of it, there’s a section of the backyard that was devoted for the kids to romp and play in. Among the myriad of toys and games were a stack of hula hoops.

The bouncy castle was ignored in favour of a hula hoop competition. It started out as an easy way to keep the kids preoccupied. But somehow, the kids tried to get Clooney to jump through hoops.

Hotch pitied the hassled dog, and stepped in, allowing Clooney to make his escape. The kids let out a collective groan, watching the pooch run off.

Jack decided to capitalize on having some amusement on a bigger scale, with some help of the two-legged variety.

How Hotch end up having hula hoop after hula hoop added to the ones he was already swishing around his torso, he’ll never be able to figure out. But it was definitely one for the scrapbooks as Garcia stealthily snapped his picture and ran off to show the other girls.


End file.
